


Reunion

by exhaustedwerewolf



Series: 30 Day Post Challenge [9]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I just want these idiots to be happy, This is honestly even cheesier than what I wrote last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedwerewolf/pseuds/exhaustedwerewolf
Summary: Yuki is home from university for the weekend.





	

Yuki is only half out of his shoes, and one sock has come lose. He is balanced awkwardly, struggling not to slip, reaching up to her.

His skin is like ice to her touch. His hair is soaked, dripping. Distantly, she worries.

Cold rainwater clings to his coat, and the faint, distinctive smell of a train station. He's dropped his bag; it's torn, the contents spilt everywhere. 

Machi hasn't even turned on the lights in the hall.

"Welcome home," she says, (and she's finally holding him,) just as he says;

"I'm home."

It's a mess, and they can't stop smiling.


End file.
